Por el amor de una hija
by HeyXimeHere
Summary: ¿No recuerdas que soy tu pequeña niña?¿Como pudiste alejarme de tu mundo? Le mentiste a tu carne y a tu sangre. Pon tus manos sobre estas, las que juraste amar. -SongFic- -OneShot-


_DISCLAIMER: YO NO TENGO NADA, TODO ES PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROLLING YO SOLO JUEGUE UN POCO CON LOS PERSONAJES._

_ESTA BASADA EN LA CANCION "FOR THE LOVE OF A DAUGHTER" DE DEMI LOVATO._

La lluvia cae sobre mi rostro lleno de lagrimas, no logro reconocerme o a las personas que me rodean, todo es tan irreal, no logro comprender que es lo que sucede, como fue que sucedió, un segundo todo estaba relativamente bien y al siguiente estamos aquí, nada es lo que se pretende que los demás piensen, no todo es color de rosa, mi vida y la de ,mi familia es un desastre.

_**Cuatro años de edad, sentada de espaldas a la puerta  
>Todo lo que podía escuchar era la guerra de la familia<br>Tus manos egoístas siempre esperando más  
>¿Soy tu hija?, o ¿solo un premio de caridad?<strong>_

Flashback.

Tenía cuatro años y la vida no me sonreía como a los otros niños.

-¡POTTER DEJA LA BOTELLA AHORA MISMO!

-¡SOY EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MAGIGO, PUEDO HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA Y NO DEJARE DE TOMAR SOLO PORQUE UNA MUJER ME DICE QUE LO HAGA!

-TE DIJE QUE LA DEJES O SI NO…

-O SI NO ¿QUE MOLLY? ¿QUE HARAS? ¿COMO TE HAGO ENTENDER QUE SIN GINEVRA NO SOY NADA?

Les dije que pararan, yo los amaba, no quería que se hicieran daño, pero sacaron su varita, mi padre ya estaba borracho y lo último que recuerdo haber visto es a mi abuela tirada en el suelo con lagrimas en la cara, sus ojos sin vida, sin alegría, sin esa chispa que yo se que tenia.

**Tienes un vacio en tu corazón, pero es pesado en tu pecho.  
>Me esfuerzo tanto para pelear contra ello, pero no hay esperanza.<br>Sin esperanza  
>No tienes remedio<strong>

Después de eso, mi papa ya ni siquiera tenía unos minutos de sobriedad, nos fue alejando poco a poco, no hablaba, solo tomaba, al cumplir la mayoría de edad me fui de casa, ya no podía soportarlo, ya no quería, no necesito esto me dije a mi misma.

**Oh padre, por favor, padre.  
>Me encantaría dejarte solo pero no puedo dejarte ir<br>Oh padre, por favor, padre.  
>Deja la botella por el amor de una hija<strong>

Y la última vez que lo vi fue hace un mes y cada día me arrepiento de cómo sucedieron las cosas, de las palabras dichas y las que no se dijeron también.

-¿Qué fue lo que nos sucedió?, todo estaba bien ¿Qué paso?

-¿Qué te importa? Me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba, tus hermanos no estaban, tu madre nos había dejado, solo quedabas tú y te largaste.-dijo sin algún rastro de emoción, una voz fría la cual todavía me duele recordar

-mi madre MURIO no hubo nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo y lo sabes bien – dije comenzando a alterarme.

-y que hay de ti ¿eh? Dijiste que nunca me dejarías y míranos, aquí estamos 5 años después de que te fuiste.

**Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que hablamos,  
>Y no puedes recuperar lo que nunca tuvimos<br>Pude ser manipulada tantas veces  
>incluso antes de un 'te amo', empieza a sonar como una mentira<strong>

-no me quieras echar la culpa de lo que tú hiciste, tu lo provocaste, de lo único que soy culpable es de haberte aguantado tanto, soportando tus borracheras, la forma en la que me manipulaste, en la que me utilizaste, no te quieras hacer la victima de la situación, tú fuiste el que me empujo fuera de su triste mundo, yo te quería ayudar. –dije llorando.

-Todo es tu culpa, nunca te lo perdonare, tú no eres mi hija, eres solo una extraña con el apellido Potter.

**Tienes un vacio en tu corazón, pero es pesado en tu pecho.  
>Me esfuerzo tanto para pelear contra ello, pero no hay esperanza.<br>Sin esperanza  
>No tienes remedio<strong>

-Te sientes mal por la desintoxicación, no sabes lo que dices.- dije intentando justificar sus palabras.

-¡SE PERFECTAMENTE BIEN LO QUE DIGO! ¡LARGATE!

-Pero…

-¡LARGATE!

**¿No recuerdas que soy tu pequeña niña?  
>¿Como pudiste alejarme de tu mundo?<br>Le mentiste a tu carne y a tu sangre.  
>Pon tus manos sobre estas, las que juraste amar.<br>¿No recuerdas que soy tu pequeña niña?  
>¿Como pudiste alejarme de tu mundo?<br>Era tan joven cuando el dolor apenas comenzaba  
>Ahora siempre tendré miedo a ser amada<strong>

Tal vez, solo tal vez si yo no me hubiera ido mí papa no estaría en esta situación, pero no me arrepiento, siempre llevare en mi corazón las palabras que dijo hace años, estarán gravadas con fuego en mi corazón, Te amo.

Y es así como ahora continuare con vida, luchare, tendré fe, confianza porque si algo me enseño mi padre es todo lo que no debo ser, Te Amo papa, nos vemos.

**HARRY POTTER**

**1980- 2030**

"**salvador del mundo mágico, el niño que sobrevivió, amado esposo, hijo y padre."**

**Ok, esto fue lo mejor que pude hacer, nunca había hecho algo así, es nuevo pero me gusto, quería darle un enfoque algo distinto a lo que siempre se trato con la relación de Harry con su hija, espero que les haya gustado, se acepta de todo, solo sean respetuosos por favor.**


End file.
